The Imposters
by katybelle
Summary: This story was written at the 2005 Con just for fun. I never could get into the episode The Imposters so I wondered what could have improved the episode. This is what I came up with.


THE IMPOSTERS (AS IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN)

Unfortunately, I don't own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them for fun. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks to my betas Lee and Leener who do a wonderful job and let me know when something doesn't sound right. Any mistakes that remain are mine and mine alone.

They were at that cave again. The one that had almost got Marguerite and Roxton killed. It was a little over a year ago that they had gone through that opening looking for a way off the plateau. Instead they found a madman who wanted to kill them. Challenger, Veronica and Malone had come to their rescue only to be hunted themselves. Fortunately, Marguerite's fast thinking saved them all. Now they were back, because Challenger hoped with the help of the SPR's things would be different.

Challenger, Roxton, Marguerite and Finn had gone inside the cave. Challenger

was hoping this cave would lead to a way off the plateau. They had gotten halfway in when the bright light hit them. The further they went the brighter it got. Then the humming sound had started. It caused some rocks to come down, showering dust everywhere. Finn ran out.

Finn bent over trying to cough up the dust in her lungs. She then looked back at the cave. Where were the others?

"Challenger, Roxton, Marguerite! Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Finn called out, looking towards the opening of the cave.

Challenger came stumbling out, covered in dust and coughing. Finn ran over to him and helped him away from the cave to a spot by a tree.

Just about that time, Marguerite and Roxton came running out of the cave. They fell to their knees, coughing and gagging. Finn noticed right away that they were all missing their weapons. They must have left them in the cave. What she didn't know was why Roxton would have taken his webleys out and leave them behind.

Finn walked over to Marguerite and began to rub her back, trying to calm her. Marguerite took one arm and wrapped it around Finn's legs. She laid her head against Finn's legs.

"What's your problem?" Finn asked, pulling away from Marguerite. She looked at Marguerite as if she had lost her mind.

Finn was startled to hear a blood curdling scream from behind her. She turned to see Roxton with a look of horror on his face. He looked up at Finn with tears in his eyes.

"What's happened to me?" he cried "Look at me. My hands are so rough and there's hair everywhere," he sobbed, rubbing his arms. "And," he lowered his voice, "they're missing."

"What's missing?" asked Finn, looking at Roxton incredulously.

"You know," Roxton whispered, "them" motioning towards his chest.

"Huh?" asked Finn.

"You know, my breasts," Roxton said, lowering his voice.

"Oh, I think I got them," Marguerite said, while touching her breasts with her hands.

"Wow!" Marguerite said. "These are really nice," still touching her breasts.

Finn just stood there shaking her head. She couldn't decide which one was the bigger loon.

All of a sudden, Roxton screamed again. Finn turned to see him gingerly touching his groin.

"Where did that come from?" Roxton asked Finn with a confused look on his face.

Finn just shook her head. "What is wrong with you people?" she asked, looking at Roxton and Marguerite.

"Challenger," Finn called. "I think I got a problem." She turned to look at Challenger, when he did not answer her.

Challenger was just sitting there, looking at himself and mumbling.

"Challenger," Finn yelled, walking towards the scientist. "Why aren't you answering me?"

"Young lady, I don't know who you are, but if you are going to address me, please use my name." Challenger said, standing to face Finn.

"Okay," said Finn, "who do you think you are?"

"I am Vordred, trusted adviser to King Gawain," Challenger said, giving Marguerite an evil look.

"Oh my God," said Finn, "What has happened?"

She walked over to Marguerite, who still touching her breasts, and Roxton who was now looking in his pants.

Marguerite stood up and grabbed Finn's hand and kissed it.

"My name is Thomas Ducart, musical genius and homicidal maniac," she said with a smile.

Finn snatched her hand away and turned towards Roxton.

"Who do you think you are?" Finn asked.

"I am Lady Cassandra Yorkton," he said, while blowing a kiss to Challenger.

"So what do I do now?" Finn asked to no one in particular. "I need to think." She began to walk towards the stream, followed by Marguerite, who was followed by Challenger, who was followed by Roxton.

Finn sat down by the stream. Marguerite sat down beside her. Finn looked over. Marguerite was smiling and winking at her. Challenger sat down beside Marguerite. Roxton sat down beside him.

"Wait a minute," yelled Finn. "I know who you people are. You are the one who tried to poison Veronica," Finn said pointing at Marguerite.

"It wasn't my fault," Marguerite said. "I just wanted her to be with me forever."

Finn just rolled her eyes and then she pointed to Roxton. "You tried to kill Challenger."

"He tried to leave me. No man leaves me," Roxton said haughtily.

"Yeah I'm sure that's never happened before," said Finn.

"And Vee told me all about you," Finn said, pointing at Challenger. "You tried to kill Roxton, Malone, and Vee. You were also going to murder your king and take his place."

"I should be king," Challenger said with a huff. "I deserve only the best, a castle, great wealth, servants, tending to my every need."

"Are you sure you're not Marguerite?" asked Finn.

"What am I going to do?" Finn asked out loud. "I need Challenger for this." Finn looked around. Roxton was puckering his lips and winking at Challenger, as the scientist scooted closer to Marguerite.

"You know my dear, you and I could overthrow that kid and run Camelot ourselves," Challenger said in a conspirator whisper. "What does a kid know about running a kingdom? He thinks it's all about his people", Challenger said, emphasizing the last two words. "He doesn't understand it's all about power. But you and I do." Challenger then put his arm around Marguerite.

"Get your hands off of me," Marguerite yelled, moving closer to Finn.

Roxton moved over to sit beside Challenger. He put his arm around him and began to blow in his ear.

"Get away from me," Challenger yelled.

"But George you know you don't mean that," Roxton said, pouting.

"Yes I do," said Challenger, moving closer to Marguerite.

"If the two of us put our heads together," Challenger said to Marguerite, we could rule Camelot. I could be king and you could be queen." Challenger gave Marguerite a wicked smile and a wink.

"You know I may be a homicidal maniac," Marguerite said, "but you're a psycho."

Finn just shook her head again. What a bunch of crazies. She had to think. There had to be a way to get her friends back. The problem was every time she moved, Marguerite, or that nutcase in Marguerite's body, followed her, then Challenger followed Marguerite and Roxton followed Challenger.

"There has to be a way to reverse this," Finn thought out loud.

"Oh lovely lady you seem troubled," Marguerite said. "Why don't you and I go off somewhere alone? I'm sure you would feel better then."

"Where do you suggest we go?" asked Finn sarcastically, "back inside that stupid cave?"

"That's it!" Finn said excitedly. "We go back inside the cave and reverse the process."

"I'm not going back in there!" said Marguerite.

"Too bad," said Finn. "I am. And the best part of it is its dark in there."

"Well maybe I should go," Marguerite said. "After all, you will need someone to protect you."

Finn just rolled her eyes at this.

"Well if you two are going, so am I," said Challenger. "I'm not staying out here with this strange man."

"Haven't you ever heard that three is a crowd?" Marguerite asked.

Challenger just chose to ignore this, getting up, so he could follow them inside.

Finn looked over at Roxton. He was looking inside his pants again. She walked over to him.

"Hey Lady Yorkton, the cave will be dark inside." Finn whispered. "You can corner Challenger in there. He won't be able to run."

Roxton looked up with a smile on his face. "Count me in," he said.

"Oh brother," said Challenger. "Well you better just keep away from me."

The four of them walked up to the cave entrance and stopped. She looked behind her. There was Marguerite, possessed by Ducart He was still playing with her breasts.

"Quit that!" Finn said, slapping his hands away. She then looked over at Challenger, possessed by Vordred , who was trying to get closer to Marguerite, and Roxton, who was possessed by Lady Yorkton, batting his eyelashes and flirting with Challenger.

"Well here goes nothing," she said and entered the cave, followed closely by the other three.

Marguerite grabbed onto Finn, Challenger grabbed onto Marguerite and Roxton, grabbed onto Challenger.

"Will you quit that?" yelled Challenger, throwing off Roxton's hand.

Roxton begin to pout. "I know you don't mean that professor."

All of a sudden the bright light appeared again. They all stopped.

"We have to walk into the light," Finn said.

"No," said Marguerite hesitantly. "I'm afraid."

"There's no need to be," said Finn. "The light will transport us to your village. Then we can be together forever."

She then walked over to Vordred. "The light will take you back to Camelot."

Finn then turned to Roxton and said softly, "The light will take you where ever he goes. You will never be apart again."

Finn then turned and begins to walk into the light. She stopped right on the edge, "You three must go first. Then I will follow"

Marguerite slowly walked into the light. They kept walking and the loud humming began. Finn turned and ran out of the cave.

She heard rock falling again. "Oh no," she thought, "what I have done?"

Just then she saw Marguerite and Challenger being pulled from the cave by Roxton. They were bent over coughing up the dust. The first thing she noticed was they were all wearing their weapons again. That gave Finn hope that this horrible wrong had been made right.

Finn walked over. "Are you okay?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes Finn, I'm fine," Challenger said. "What happened? I felt as if I was suspended in mid air. OH I must study this further."

"I knew this was a bad idea," Marguerite said. "But no, you couldn't listen to me." she said with an accusing look at Challenger.

"Well it doesn't matter now Marguerite," Roxton said, "we're all safe."

"Uh John," Challenger said in a low voice, motioning to Roxton's fly.

Roxton looked down and buttoned his pants. "How did that happen?" he asked, a little embarrassed.

Finn just laughed. "It's a long story. Let's just say while you were suspended in mid air, your bodies came out with other people in them."

"What?" shouted Marguerite?

"Amazing," uttered Challenger.

Challenger you were this Vordred guy, Marguerite you were the crazed pianist Ducart, and big guy you were Lady Yorkton.

"What?" all three shouted in unison?

"That is ridiculous," said Marguerite with a huff. "I'm going back home." With that she started towards the treehouse, the rest following behind her.

Finn walked up beside Marguerite. She noticed the dark haired woman touching her breast with a frown on her face.

"Something wrong?" Finn asked.

"Yes ," Marguerite whispered "they feel tender, almost sore."

"Well," said Finn, "I can tell you why."

Finn whispered into Marguerite's ear. "He did what?" screamed Marguerite, her face turning bright red.

She turned and looked at Challenger and Roxton. "You're all animals," She said angrily and walked on ahead.

"What did we do?" Roxton asked Challenger.

"I don't have a clue," said Challenger, "but I'm sure we'll find out tonight when Finn fills us in."

And they did. Laughter and Marguerite's outrageous squeals could be heard in the jungle night for quite some distance.

The End


End file.
